This invention relates to the field of percussive tools used in drilling. More specifically, the invention includes a downhole jack hammer which may be actuated by drilling fluid.
The prior art has addressed the operation of a downhole hammer actuated by drilling mud. Such operations have been addressed in the U.S. Pat. No. 7,073,610 to Susman, which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it contains. The '610 patent discloses a downhole tool for generating a longitudinal mechanical load. In one embodiment, a downhole hammer is disclosed which is activated by applying a load on the hammer and supplying pressurizing fluid to the hammer. The hammer includes a shuttle valve and piston that are moveable between first and farther position, seal faces of the shuttle valve and piston being released when the valve and the piston are in their respective farther positions, to allow fluid flow through the tool. When the seal is releasing, the piston impacts a remainder of the tool to generate mechanical load. The mechanical load is cyclical by repeated movements of the shuttle valve and piston.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,994,175 to Egerstrom, which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it contains, discloses a hydraulic drill string device that can be in the form of a percussive hydraulic in-hole drilling machine that has a piston hammer with an axial through hole into which a tube extends. The tube forms a channel for flushing fluid from a spool valve and the tube wall contains channels with ports cooperating with the piston hammer for controlling the valve.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,745 to Walter, which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it contains, discloses a device placed in a drill string to provide a pulsating flow of the pressurized drilling fluid to the jets of the drill bit to enhance chip removal and provide a vibrating action in the drill bit itself thereby to provide a more efficient and effective drilling operation.